What We're Made Of
by emotionsovrflow
Summary: Claire/Niki testing their limits, smut, POV from each character.


**Claire's POV**

She can fuck me for hours. I guess with super strength comes super stamina. Sometimes she gets lost in the moment and starts fucking me so hard and so fast that even I start to get sore and raw. Most times, when she realizes she's being rough, she'll slow down. Almost start over, with tenderness and finesse. But not tonight. Tonight, neither one of us cares if she hurts me. We both know I can take it. So she's fucking me like a god damn machine. Hard and deep. Unrelenting. It makes me feel real. Makes me feel like this is exactly what I was meant to do. I was meant to get fucked like this. I was made to be fucked by her. Who else could take it? Any normal girl would have been injured or dead by now. But not me. I'm far from dead. I'm moaning and writhing and bracing myself for each and every deep, pounding thrust of her fingers. I want her to fuck me as hard as she can. See how much I can take. See how much she can give. "Harder, baby," I manage to say between gasps and grunts. And all of a sudden, it's too much for me. Her fingers, our sweat and breath and the creaking of the bed. And I'm clenching around her hand and digging my finger nails into her shoulder and back and screaming god knows what. I've never cum like this before. Not even with her. But tonight was special. Tonight we tested our limits and found out what we're made of. What we're made for. Each other. We fall asleep naked and entwined and content. Some hours later, after the sun has risen, I wake up and for the first time in my life, I feel like I got fucked last night.

**Niki's POV**

As my tongue trails its way up her throat and jaw, I savor the sweet taste of her flawless skin. I leave a wet trail of saliva until I find what I'm looking for. The spot just below her ear that makes her take in a quivering breath. The spot that makes her legs spread just that tiny bit wider. I scoot in closer, bumping my hips into the hand that's inside her while I suck on this precious spot. I want to mark her as mine. A little reminder for her to find tomorrow. Wouldn't that be lovely? I pull away to look at the claim I've laid upon her. I watch the blood I've drawn to the surface of her skin melt back into her body, just like it always does. My mind wanders to try to find a way to somehow, some way leave a lasting mark on this woman. This amazing woman. This creature of beauty underneath me. I suck on her ear and pull her closer to me as our bodies grind together. She cries out again, and this time, I hear pain wrapped around her pleasure. I had let myself lose focus again. Regaining my composure, I put my mind to the task at hand. I put on my restraints. I feel her fingers pressing into my shoulder blades. "No!" she cries out through gritted teeth. "Don't stop. Don't think. Just fuck me." She's panting. Her voice is breathy and low and dripping with the same thing that's dripping down my fingers. And I know she means it. I know she wants it. I wonder, for a moment, if I can do this. If I can just let go and not worry about limits or stopping points. I quickly decide that there's only one way to find out. I stop moving all together for a second. She pouts and whines and squirms underneath me. I hold her still and look her square in the eyes. She must see the fire in mine, because I can tell that she knows she's going to get what she wants. I just need to reposition. I kiss her. She parts her lips and all at once I slide my wet tongue into her mouth and I slide two fingers into her wet pussy. I start fucking her again. Slow, long strokes of my fingers. Deep, wet kisses. I pick up the pace and she rips her lips away from mine to let out a moan so filled with wanton lust, I shudder as a tiny orgasm ripples it's way through my body. Once it's passes, I start fucking her hard. Hard and fast. I can feel her bracing herself for my thrusts. I can hear the pain in the noises she's making, and I start to worry that it's too much. That she bit off more than she bargained for. "Harder, baby." That's all I needed to hear. I've never felt like this before. Unbridled. My fingers are like pistons. And she's crashing over the edge. Foreign languages are pouring out over her teeth and lips. I may not be able to leave marks on her, but I'm sure I'll have marks all over me. I ride the wave with her until she calms and lays flat on the bed. I roll onto my back, and she wastes no time before curling into my side, wrapping her arms around me, her hands gripping and squeezing and pulling me closer. I kiss her forehead and breathe in her scent. It doesn't take long for us both to fall asleep. In the morning, she wakes up and her hands are all over me. Still squeezing and pulling me close to her. I smile and realize I don't need to leave love bites on her neck. She's mine.


End file.
